This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Compare the relative short and long term effectiveness of behavioral family therapy (BFT) and systems family therapy (SFT), two theoretically and procedurally distinct treatments, and the additive effects of fluoxetine compared to placebo for adolescent anorexia nervosa (AN) in an adequately powered randomized controlled trial. We expect BFT to be superior to SFT in maintaining normal weight and nutrition as outpatients. However, many individuals will remain symptomatic. We expect fluoxetine to be superior to placebo in terms of reducing anxiety, obsessionality, and eating disorder (ED) specific symptoms in both family therapy (FT) groups. Finally, because normalized nutrition may be critical for fluoxetine response, we would expect the BFT + fluoxetine group to have the best overall response and outcome.